federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - December, 2404
This page chronicles posts #18751-18900 and spans the time of December 1st to December 31st of the year 2404. *FP - November, 2404 *FP - January, 2405 Zaldan Plots Second Week En Route to the planet, CONNOR and SAMANTHA talk about being friends with benefits since she would like to be intimate with him without him realizing she has a crush. Once they arrive to Zalda, SAMANTHA and CONNOR have a party before going to their hotel room and have sex. Already heading back from just two days on vacation, CONNOR and SAMANTHA talk about being there for each other as friends and having a great time together. Earth Plots First Week Wishing to make amends with DARON LETHO-EVEK, SAHARAH MUNROE arrives to his place and explains the situation with Mariel. She tells Daron she just wants someone to love her and while she really likes him, he isn’t ready to commit. ANNA-ALEENA KORAN has another counselling meeting with CEDRIC FROBISHER and is interested in his obsessions with rules and not breaking them incase someone gets hurt. CONNOR ALMIN seeks out PATRICK REESE and is told about Mariel coming onto the ship and to include him more, as well as confessing about Elli/Links relationship. CONNOR contacts MARIEL OKEA and brings him on a tour of the ship. They talk and Connor explains how things work and some of the holiday parties. KORAN JATAR is upset when ANNA brings up the idea with HEIDI THAY that maybe they could use Abbott’s abilities to just make her forget her issues with Denoriana. Jatar explained it cannot and should not happen before taking a walk. WILLIAM BELL finally takes fABIGAIL THAY out to dinner. They just get to know the other and chat about their lives and the future. Second Week Finally deciding she was going to leave the program, SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE tells JACKSON MOYER her choice and he has her escorted from the building without much sympathy. ZAVALA LIU is on the planet for the holidays when she runs into NOAH ALMIN and his step-kids JASILOS VIOBAHN-ALMIN and NATALIE VIOBAHN-ALMIN at the beach. They go to his place where ZAYANI ALMIN has been babysitting the triplets. BENJAMIN WOLFE decides to send a communication to SIYAL INDUS about the things Chiaro told him on the necklace. She explains she thinks his piece is where he found the orb of unity and he needs to find it before July. LINCOLN TREDWAY and ELLIANA DHAJA are together again and spend some intimate moment in bed. SAMANTHA talks to CONNOR ALMIN who has just finished his exams. They decide to have a spontaneous trip to Zalda together to unwind. When NOAH and ZAVALA go out to talk about things, he isn’t sure how to help her but they end up kissing and he feels like he has to do something. Back on the planet from their Fenrir trip, ANTHONY NORAD and DELANEY ALMIN are back from the funeral for his mother. They talk about it and then spend some time cuddling. HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA and MARIAME FUKUSHIMA are shocked when DELANEY comes over to the house and explains she doesn’t feel well only to discover she is pregnant. DELANEY finally has to tell ANTHONY but when he freaks out and asks her for have an abortion, she leaves extremely upset. DELANEY leaves and is in shock and is found by LINCOLN TREDWAY who brings her home to MARIAME. ANTHONY then seeks out JANA KORVIN and explains the situation to the Captain, thinking that his life is over. KORVIN is unsure how to fix things and talks to KESS PORGOIT-AVENO about it in hopes she can smooth things over. KESS heads to Japan and talks to MARIAME and DELANEY about considering talking to Tony in a counselling appointment and thinking of a compromise. Third Week Continuing with interviews for Fenrir positions, JANA KOVRIN talks to TAEVYN WOODS about her skills and then welcomes her on board for before they head out and after she graduates. Back from his trip to Zalda, CONNOR ALMIN visits with his mother MARIAMA FUKUSHIMA and DELANEY ALMIN only to find out that his sister is pregnant. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE seeks out MAXLY ELBRUNNE and they talk about boys – Sam liking Connor and Maxly really not happy with Ulric. Now on the planet, J’PEL decides that she wants to talk to LIINCOLN TREDWAY about their relationship but he explains he has someone else already and J’Pel realizes he is going into the same patterns. MARIEL OKEA decides to call SAHARAH MUNROE about his RS dance but when he does she is really bitchy but they agree to go anyway. LINCOLN is upset about the conversation with J’Pel and talks to ELLIANA DHAJA about it, but she is very open minded and says she knows all she needs to about him. ANTHONY NOARD and DELANEY ALMIN get together with KESS PORGOIT-AVENO to talk about a compromise on their pregnancy. They get into a big argument over whether a fetus is alive or not before Tony storms out after admitting he loved her. KESS goes back, upset at her attempt at getting Delaney/Tony to reconcile and talks to KORVIN about making sure Tony is okay. BENJAMIN WOLFE and KARYN WOLFE are back on Earth and talk about what he knows about the unity necklace and she insists on going with him after the new year. KORAN JATAR seeks out a new story with ZHARA VELIC and interviews hers, finding more she is an innocent and wants to get her help to be truly rehabilitated. Fourth Week At the Red Squad Christmas party, NRR’BT MADDIX has a karaoke contest and meets with TAEVYN WOODS who blows people away with her unique skills. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE makes it there and talks to NRR’BT but gets jealous when CONNOR ALMIN is talking to TAEVYN. She and Nrr’bt make some amends before she talks to Connor about coming to her place for the holidays. MARIEL OKEA is there with SAHARAH MUNROE and he is introduced to CONNOR, KENNEDY FROBISHER and NRR’BT finding they have a small quadrant with the connections she has to people; but when they part ways she brings up being closer and it causes an argument. SAMANTHA and MARIEL talk about things, realizing they have connections too and hit things off after Sam gives him fair warning about the Cadet life. Seeking out ANTHONY NORAD, JANA KORVIN talks to him about distracting him with a camping trip, which seems to be a tradition with captains and first officers. ANNA-ALEENA KORAN has a counselling appointment with CEDRIC FROBISHER and CARSTEN FROBISHER. Putting them into a holodeck simulations, she watches them but is disappointed when Cedric doesn’t want to play. When MARCUS wants to show TARA VONDREHLE around he brings her to a showing of Les Mis in Paris and she can see some of the connections between Cosette and her own life. LINCOLN brings ELLIANA to his room for the first time and she gets to see how he was as a teenager and even his little bear Ted before they are intimate. MARLINA BELL has hard time with things when she considers her friend who tried to kill herself. WILLIAM BELL opens up some more and explains how their sister Kathyn died. SAMANTHA has lunch out with CONNOR when her mother drops by and notices them. After finding out from Sam he was the friend coming over for the holidays, she interrogates him which puts Connor off and makes Sam awkward. VYLIN goes home and tells ANDRUS ELBRUNNE about who is coming to dinner which prompts him to seek out Captain Reese to get some more answers. ANDRUS talks to PATRCIK REESE only to find Connor is a reformed kid and then invites the older man to have dinner with them. MARCUS WOLFE visits with ZHARA VELIC and they talk about his experiences on Bajor, as well as her excitement on possibly getting out. She tells him he should look into dating sites and he offers to talk to Dr. Bashir to get her help. SAHARAH seeks out DARON LETHO-EVEK to tell him that she thinks he is more suited for her and they have sex. When ANNA has another counselling session with CEDRIC she finally understands a little more about him and his preoccupation with rules and control – opting to be a little more blunt and straightforward with her questions. At the Parkder Residence, LINCOLN TREDWAY and ELLIANA DHAJA are treated to a surprise by SUSAN PARKER, MALCOM PARKER and MATILDA WEISS when she shows them all an embarrassing dance video of him in highschool. In the morning, SUSAN shows LINCOLN a special gift and explains they found his father’s commbadge in space. When LINCOLN and ELLIANA get back to his apartment, they exchange gifts – she gave him a drawing of him and his father and he have her a hydroponics bay. ZAYN VONDREHLE and TARA VONDREHLE talk about the new year and how they are going to celebrate, deciding to look after the Almin kids to give her sister a break. SAMANTHA arrives to her house with CONNOR and they all gather with ANDRUS, VYLIN, MAXLY ELBRUNNE, ULRIC HUBER, and EDWARD ELBRUNNE before Connor gets to know some of them and they realize REESE is going to be there. SAMANTHA tries to hide her jealously when CONNOR and MAXLY are surfing and flirting on the beach. The next day, CONNOR talks to REESE and he gives the boy the sentimental gift of three ketrecel white vials. CONNOR then goes to Japan and makes amends with ZAYANI ALMIN who has been doing better herself since on the same treatment he it. MARLINA is excited when she gets a formal invitation from Sajan for the new years ball and tells WILLIAM this. He agrees to let her go if she gives up her social media sites. ABBOTT THAY and fABIGAIL THAY have a gift exchange after the holidays and talk about the future, though Abbott continues to push her away. With new years close, TARA finds MARCUS and talks to him about the idea of setting him up on a blind date. He has feelings for Tara he hardly keeps concealed before he agrees. MARCUS is uncertain on what to do or how to feel and has another dream with RAHNE DHAJA in it telling him to stop living in the past. Just before the new years, SAHARAH talks to MARIEL and explains to him that she doesn’t want to have a long distance relationship and they break up. Cardassia Plots First Week Finally going over the numbers for her mother’s businesses, LALI GREENWOOD doesn’t catch onto AVARIN INDUS and his interest in her which has lingered from her mother. They talk about the orphanages and him coming to Earth in the New Year. With tension finally snapping, VAASTI DANAN and FREN DANAN let things escalate and start to make out in the study. This leads to more and they end up having sex all through the night. In the morning, VASTI explains that she can get pregnant easily and tells FREN to be careful in the future. LALI visits with KEGEN DAMAR and learns how he is doing with his family and more about his Hebitian conversion. LALI then catches up with TOREL DAMAR and they have some flirting little exchanges before talking about their love lives. KORVIN with LELEL JO’REK have a tour of the Cardassian Education Initiative on the planet and CARLYLYE SORENSEN explains how it all works. Second Week Surprising his wife with their new penthouse, AARIX DAMAR and ZETERI DAMAR take in the sites with their children ARI DAMAR, YURI DAMAR, MIRI DAMAR and BODEN DAMAR. When VASTI DANAN is having another interlude with FREN DANAN they are interrupted by CHASAMA DANAN who is more than shocked to see her co-wife and son having relations. In the morning, VASTI talks to CHASAMA and explains to her that nothing has happened and is more than afraid of the consequences of her actions since her co-wife got so upset. Third Week When KEGEN DAMAR and OVI MERU are talking about their relationship, they discuss him leaving to get another piece of the necklace and she asks to go with him. Thinking it isn’t he place he denies her request. YORKIN DAMAR and AARIX DAMAR get together to show off his penthouse then talk about the release of Jurassic Skoo. VASTI DANAN visits with NATIME DAMAR to see the children and the women talk about the idea of a co-wife. Fourth Week Making rounds for the end of the year, VASTIN DANAN seeks out AARIX DAMAR and talks to him about his new apartment and how happy she is at home – not wishing him to know the truth. For new years night, TOREL DAMAR is out with SHANA KASSAT and having a good time when NESHA TAKIL almost ruins it by flirting too hard. He pushes her away before bringing in 2405 with his fiancé! Bajor Plots First Week Just before the big election results are to come in MARCUS WOLFE talks to KATAL DHAJA who has brought Rahne there. Soon enough BENJAMIN WOLFE and KARYN WOLFE arrive and make things awkward with implications that J’PEL and Marcus had sex. When TARA VONDREHLE arrives, she defuses the situation and they all part ways. Finally, as the results come in, MARCUS has won against Rinn and KATAL with KARYN are there to support him, taking pictures up on stage. BENJAMIN is shocked when he runs into ALISHA, the old hooker who he used to be in love with. They get into a spat and then part ways. BENJAMIN sulks in the corner and KARYN comes to see him, both of them talking about their issues and she suggests he talk to his father. CHIARO DHOW finds himself at TARA’s home and talks to her about DOMINIC DHOW-VONDREHLE and FELICITY DHAJA-VONDRHLE and their surgery to fix the mirror genetics. CHIARO decides that he wants to try and converse with RAHNE DHAJA telepathically and is surprised when he contacts her in dreams. She explains that he has to pass a message along to Benjamin. BENJAMIN seeks out MARCUS and finally confesses to him exactly how he fell from grace all those years ago and Alisha’s involvement. BENJAMIN then picks up Rahne and CHIARO is there to talk to him about the dream. He passes on the dream information, telling Ben he has to find the pieces of the necklaces by finding the orbs and make sure it is before the ice child is born. Second Week Going to see Rahne, KATAL DHAJA and MARCUS WOLFE get into another little confrontation about their marriage and how often they are together. They explain they can overcome the awkwardness between them because they have been through so much. When KATAL sees MARCUS one more time and he asks to have Rahne a little more but she denies him saying not having her is a consequence of his decisions. Third Week Hoping to have some guidance, MARCUS WOLFE goes on a tour of the three orbs that his children brought back starting with the Orb of Souls. He sees a vision of JADZIA DAX-WOLFE who tells him that she is always with him, even if he can’t see her. In the second, from the Orb of Memory, MARCUS sees the life he could’ve had with TARA VONDREHLE including a life where they married and had a daughter together; before he has a third vision with the Orb of Unity when MARCUS sees a possible future centuries past if Rinn had one the election where an alien species from the Andromeda Galaxy destroys Earth. He sees RAHNE DHAJA who explains that a small difference in the past can ripple into the future even if you can’t see it. TARA seeks out MARCUS before he is to leave Bajor for the holidays and talks to him about going to Earth for a bit and maybe seeing him later. USS Fenrir First Week Celebrating JANA KORVIN’s birthday, KESS PORGOIT-AVENO talks to him about adoption and the idea of having a baby from the orphanage. He thinks it is something that would be nice but not something they should rush into. Mirror Universe Plots Fourth Week On mBetazed, ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) is surprised when mIskander sends a virginal gift of mAAMINA ZARALE who has a chastity belt on and has never been used. #12 December, 2404 #12 December, 2404 #12 December, 2404